


Broken Rules

by Sirenswhisper



Series: Reunited Encounters [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert gets reminded of the most important rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't work out what to write next so I hope this is ok.

Robert had been locked in the kitchen, there was some sort of meeting going on in the dinning room and Michael had decided Robert shouldn't be allowed into the rest of the house while that was going on. Robert had never been one to cook but since Michael had claimed him that was one of his new chores.

The door the kitchen rattled as it was unlocked and Robert glanced at it hoping to see Michael. Jon stepped in and shot him a lust filled look. Turning away in disgust Robert returned to the cherries he was pitting. He could feel the weight of Jon's gaze but he did his best to ignore it. 

"They're almost ready to leave Sub. Your master will want you as soon as they go. Crawl out to him." He could hear Jon's smirk in his voice, it made his body heat with humiliation. 

"Stop calling me Sub." Robert had had enough, he was fed up of the stupid nickname, why couldn't the kid use his actual name?

"I'll call you what I like." That was it. Robert grabbed a handful of cherries and chucked them at Jon. They all hit with accuracy and the two of them could only stare at each other. Shit, Robert knew he'd be punished for this. Jon's smirk grew as the door opened once more and Michael stood there. 

"What's going on?" He asked as a cherry rolled to his feet. 

"Cherrie here decided to disrespect me." Jon's words made Robert flinch, he supposed they were true. Dropping his eyes he knew he was in trouble now. Michael's long sigh made his insides crawl with shame. He hated upsetting his master. 

"Come here Robert." Hesitantly Robert walked to him and was relieved when he was folded into his master's arms. "What happened?" 

"I was fed up of him referring to me as Sub all the time, as if he can't be bothered to learn my name. So I got angry and threw the cherries at him." Robert whispered into Michael's neck. Michael sighed again. 

"You've been so good. I was hoping to reward you but I can't just let this slide. If Jon does something that upsets you then you're to safe word. Now i'm prepared to let the chucking of soft fruit slide this once however I can't accept you not using your safeword when you need it." Michael's voice was calm as he ran his hands in soothing cirlces over Robert's back. 

"I'm sorry." Robert breathed and was given a kiss on his cheek. 

"Jon get me some ice cubes." Robert frowned, confused as to what the ice cubes would be used for. "Robert I'm taking your walking privileges away. You're to crawl around the house until I say otherwise." Robert nodded and sank to his knees. His body felt cold as he stared at the floor refusing to let himself look up. He'd broken their most important rule, he didn't deserve Michael's care. "Verbal." Michael ordered. 

"Yes Master." His voice sounded weak and he snapped his eyes shut hoping they hadn't detected it. 

"Hey none of that. If you do well I'll reward my good boy, but i'm going to need you to look at me." Robert slowly raised his eyes having to fight against the urge to drop them. "Alright, into the living room." 

Robert didn't like crawling, it made him feel exposed, even more so than walking around naked. He followed Michael his skin hot with humiliation, the worst part of crawling though had to be how much it turned him on. By the time he'd reached the sofa he was half hard and ready to be played with. 

"Over the arm of the chair Robert and spread those cheeks of yours." Master ordered and Robert complied without complaint. He had a bad feeling about this. Jon walked in a moment later with the ice cubes rattling in their bowl. Robert gulped and shut his eyes, he could imagine them staring down at him. Michael's fond look and Jon's smirk. He could feel there gazes on his bite mark covered butt. Michael's teeth marks always took an age to fade. 

"This is a punishment Robert so Jon gets to carry it out. I'll be here the whole time. If you need to safeword then do and I'll take care of you. Understand?" Michael said his hand running down the back of Robert's thigh. 

"Yes Master." 

Lubed fingers probed his hole still slick and open from regular use. Robert spread his cheeks wider for his Dom. 

"Fist him open Jon, those pieces aren't crushed." Robert's hard cock was pressed against the arm of the chair and he knew he was leaking on the fabric. He'd be made to clean that up with his tongue later. To suck out the near dry precum until his master was happy with hi work. 

The first finger slid all the way in, followed by the second, the third took a little stretching to get it to fit. The fourth and thumb took longer and Robert whimpered as he was stretched further. He wanted to tell them to get on with it but this way already a punishment, no need to make this worse. 

"Good boy, taking it so easily. Taking your stepson's fist inside your whore hole." Robert whimpered as the humiliation made his cock pulse and ache. 

It was a relief when Jon took his fingers out but Robert stayed still waiting for the ice. He didn't have to wait long. A ice cube was pressed into his stretched hole making him scream and writh at the feeling of it. The freezing block pressed against his heated walls, trying to push it out only made it worst until Robert was sobbing as the melted liquid dribbled out of him. 

He could hear Jon and Michael's laughter as they watched him and he wished it didn't make him so desperate to come. When the ice had all melted Robert lay exhausted, his body aching over the arm of the chair waiting for the next piece. 

"Are you going to use your safe word next time you need it?" Michael asked as he pulled Robert into his lap. 

"Yes Master." Robert moaned his face pressed into his Master's neck. 

"Good boy." Michael's fingers were warm as they dipped inside Robert's hole. "You looked beautiful like that, I think I might use that again in future." Robert sobbed as the fingers walked across his skin and traced his rock hard cock. "You may come." Robert moaned as his body shock with the force of his orgasm. 

"Thank you Master." He whispered, eyes closed as he soaked up Michael's touch.

"Have a rest and then I'll give you your reward." Robert smiled and tried to ignore how cold the air felt on his soaking hole.


End file.
